Airport
by JessieStarr
Summary: Who knew picking someone up at the airport could be so exciting? Jeff OC


**A/N I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE!!! Ok so this is a one shot but it might develop into a story later on. Review and Enjoy. I really want to know what you guys think.**

A young girl of about 22 stood in front of her mirror studying herself with a frown. Her room was covered in possibly all the clothing she owned. She had spent half the morning deciding what to wear and she still couldn't come up with a choice. It was almost 2:00 and she had to be at the airport by 3:30 if she wanted to be there in time to pick up the rainbow haired man.

With an exaggerated sigh she threw the outfit she was holding in the air and fell back upon her bead.

Another girl who was already laying on the bed reading a magazine began to laugh out loud.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, I'm am about ready to have a heart attack" the first girl said.

"Jessie why are you stressing, it's not like it's a first date or anything, that boy is so head over heels for you he wouldn't care if you wore a garbage bag." The second girl replied.

"Jenny, you don't understand everything is still so new with us and this is the first time I'm going to pick him up. Everyone from the company is probably going to be getting off that plane, I need to look good." Jessica replied sounding stressed.

"J its going to be fine you look beautiful, change the shirt and wear the ripped jeans with the new Uggs." Jenny replied.

"Thank you! I love you!" Jessica shouted peeling off her shirt and changing into the new outfit. After she changed she inspected herself in the mirror and was finally satisfied. Her dark brown hair was left down in curls and her bangs were fixed to the side and her face was natural with some eyeliner and mascara.

She wasn't usually this concerned with her appearance or this high maintenance but this was the first time she was going to be meeting him at the airport, the first time most of the people he worked with were going to see her, and she was a nervous wreck.

She wanted to impress him, she knew the kind of girls he worked with, they were drop dead gorgeous and even though many people have constantly told Jessica she was beautiful she didn't always believe it.

It still amazed her that he asked her out. She had gone to work like any other day, and who would have thought that she was going to be waiting on a table of celebrities. Long story short, there was blushing and smiles, and a exchange of phone numbers and a date that night.

That was about 3 months ago already and believe or not Jessica was falling head over heels. She didn't get to spend much time with him, because of his job and traveling but he was so passionate about his job and that was one of his most attractive qualities. They would talk on the phone everyday, and every conversation she was falling for him more and more. Everything he said had her smiling or blushing most of the time both. He always knew what to say and made her feel special all the time.

It was hard being in a new relationship and not getting to spend that much time together, but she still couldn't wait to see him.

Jenny's voice finally bought her back to the present.

"Damn girl your gonna stare a whole through the mirror."

Jessica turned around laughing and jumped on the bed next to Jenny.

"I was just thinking" she replied

"About lover boy?" Jenny teased. "Wow Jess I didn't realize it was that serious, but look at this look on your face now? I didn't think you were going to get this far with him. He had to push you along. No to mention has been extremely patient, have you decided anything at all?" Jenny said.

Jessica looked at Jenny, and it was true, when he first asked her out Jessica was reluctant in the beginning to get involved afraid to get hurt and that he was just using her. It took phone calls, visits, and convincing for her to open up. She still didn't even know what they were they hadn't placed labels in the beginning because Jess didn't want to and he wasn't going to push her.

But know she knew what she wanted and she wanted to be with him, to call him her boyfriend, since the last time he visited she had been doing some thinking and came to a conclusion.

She turned to Jenny with a smile, "I really like him Jen, I don't know what it is, but he is amazing, he is his own person, and doesn't care what anyone has to say, and everyone just loves him anyway, he is so sweet and has been so patient with this mess I have put him through."

"Well I must say it looks like the love bug. Well if it means anything at all, as your best friend it is my duty to say that I may approve of him, on the basis of how happy he makes you and the couple times I met him. But you know what will boost him up a couple notches, tell him to hook me up with one of his well built friends." Jenny said laughing.

Even though Jessica knew she was joking it still meant a lot to her knowing Jenny liked him.

Jessica leaned over and gave Jenny a big hug. Then stood in front of the mirror again, and checked herself one last time.

Jenny rolled her eyes and stood next to her.

"Jesus I can see this is going to be happening a lot."

"Haha your funny Jen really." Jess said. "Well I guess I should get going" she said turning away from the mirror.

The girls walked out of the house and Jessica was getting into her small Honda, when Jenny tapped on the window.

"You look beautiful, now go get 'em" Jenny said giving her a kiss on her cheek and walking to her own car and driving down the block.

Jessica smiled to herself and pulled out of the driveway on her way to the airport.

The multi-colored haired man sat in his airplane seat shifting himself all different ways not able to find a comfortable position while thinking about the girl that was going to meet him when he stepped off the plane.

When he first saw her at the diner he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had no idea why, There were a lot of girls he could have, that threw themselves at him so why was this girl different. Since the ending of his last relationship he wasn't sure if he wanted something serious. He resorted back to his ways when he first started in the business of one night stands. But now he had her and he wanted to make it work he was going to get that beautiful brunette to see things his way. He wanted her to come with him on the road for a little while, visit him at his house in North Carolina meet his dad and brother and friends. He wanted to meet her family. These next three days he was going to convince her to officially be his girl and he wanted everyone to know. In his day dreaming he resorted to bouncing his knee's.

"Jesus Jeff if you do not stop I am going to throw you out of the plane." Randy said turning to his friend.

Jeff looked up at the man from the place of his head in his hands. "Sorry man, I cant sit still."

Randy smiled to himself, Jeff was definitely whipped. "Thinking about your girl man?" he questioned.

Jeff turned to look at him "That's just it she ain't my girl, not yet anyway, we haven't placed labels on anythin, last time I asked she froze up."

"Please don't tell me that has you buggin?" Randy questioned. Jeff just shot a look at him.

"Look Hardy, I don't know why your worried, title's don't mean anything, and whatever going on with you two is definitely a relationship. I mean can you hear yourself when you talk on the phone with her?" Randy said with a laugh.

Jeff looked at him with a question. Randy laughed again then began to mock Jeff " 'I miss you to baby. I cant wait to see you. Don't worry princess I'm fine it not as bad as it looks on tv.' I mean Jeff come one get over it, you to are together whether you have 'officially' stated it" Randy said using air quotes and laughing.

John turned around in the seat in front of them laughing a long. "RKO you forgot. 'Baby I can't wait until I see you again just so I could hold you"

"Yo man shut the fuck up both of you" Jeff said putting his head back and closing his eyes. While John and Randy continued to laugh at Jeff's expense.

Jessica arrived at the airport to find that his plane had just landed. There were a ton of people around and she had no idea how she was going to find him. She went and stood by the gate that he should be coming out of but there were a number of people around waiting for loved ones as well.

Jeff got off the plane, and Randy and John were following right behind him on their way to the gate.

Jeff turned around to look at the two. "You two have a reason for fucking stalking me?" he questioned picking up his pace. He couldn't wait to see her.

Randy and John smiled to each other and continued to follow the Rainbow-haired warrior.

"We want to see the girl that has your panties in a twist." Randy said. And that was the truth they weren't at the diner with Jeff when he met her and they wanted to see the girl that had their friend acting like a love sick puppy.

Jessica was still waiting when she finally saw people coming through the gate. She saw wrestlers she knew from watching Jeff on TV ever since she met Jeff she hasn't missed one night of Raw or anyone of his matches. She was hooked right away and knew why Jeff loved his Job.

When Jeff came in sight of the people waiting by the gate he picked up his pace until he reached the crowd of people waiting and began to look around for Jess.

Jess was becoming increasingly nervous as each second past and was looking through all the people to see if she could spot him.

Jeff was looking over all the heads to see if he could spot her. He was beginning to think she was late, but that's when he spotted her she looked nervous and he could see she was frowning.

"Jessie!!" he shouted.

The second she heard her name she knew who was calling her. She turned around and an instant smile broke out upon her face.

"Jeff!" She shouted back.

Jeff smiled when she recognized him and began making his way toward her

"Damn she is fine" Randy whispered to John. "How the hell does he do it" John whispered back. As the watched their friend make his way over to the stunning brunette.

Jessica started towards Jeff and was pushing her way through people.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." She couldn't wait until she reached him.

Jeff was moving through the crowd to reach her and couldn't wait a second longer. Once she came close enough to reach he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his embrace and hugged her to him. Jessica's hands came to his waist and she snuggled into his neck, breathing in his neck, and she couldn't help to place a small sweet kiss to his jaw.

Jeff smiled to himself when he felt her lips, he bought his hand to her chin and tilted it up so she was looking into his face. He placed a light kiss on her lips, just a small brush that she barely felt, then he spoke against her lips.

"I missed you so much baby, I ain't never been that bouncy on a plane before, I couldn't wait to get off and see you." He said.

"I missed you too Jeff" she said softly. Jeff leaned down again and kissed her again but this time with much more passion then the first, he was going to let her know what she meant to him. They broke apart breathing heavily and Jessica was staring up at Jeff thinking what she wanted to say next.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" Jeff asked

Jessica looked at him and decided she better say what she has to say before she loses the courage to do so.

She lightly pressed her lips to his again, then reached up to whisper in his ear "I want to be with you Jeff." Then she leaned back to see his face.

Jeff couldn't stop smiling "Serious? As in official?"

"Yea Jeff as in official" Jessica smiled. Jeff leaned down and once again claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. The couple had obviously forgotten that they were in a public airport until they heard a throat clearing behind them.

"Rainbow you want to introduce us to the stunning women?" Randy said with John smirking next to him.

Jessica blushed a deep red and Jeff moved behind Jessica wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her cheek "Baby this Randy and John, guys this is Jessie"

"Well now I can see why Jeff couldn't wait to get off the plane." John said. "Good to meet you Jess"

"Its good to meet you guys too" Jessica said blushing.

"Well does this mean you might join us on the road for awhile for a visit, I'm sure my girlfriend Sam would love that" Randy said.

"What do you say Jessie? Join us on the road for awhile?" Jeff asked with a hopeful look.

Jessica smiled up at Jeff " I think I might just do that"

**So I think I am going to make this a series of one-shots. What do you think? I wont know unless you review?**


End file.
